halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Ranger
The Elite Ranger is a Covenant Elite (Sangheili) rank, a specialty class of Special Operations Elites suited for zero-gravity battlefields. The Ranger corps is a Special Forces branch that conducts its operations in usually dangerous battlegrounds, particularly the unforgiving vacuum of space. Normally deployed for zero-G environments, it is they who are ordered by their superiors to scout/hunt and destroy a certain target. Experts in low gravity combat, they are capable of posing a certain threat to ships. Rank They are believed to be a special branch of the Special Operations Elite rank. They are higher ranking than Major Elites and higher ranking than Minor Elites. Appearance On Cairo Station, depending on the difficulty setting, rangers can appear in pairs or groups of three, but sometimes are organized in units as large as 4-6. Rangers wear blue armor similar in appearance to that of a Minor Elite, but modified to function as a pressure suit, with fully-enclosed helmets. They are also equipped with an anti-gravity pack, but it is unknown on what fuel it runs on or how long it can last in air before they actually have to land. They are seen only in Halo 2, on the Campaign levels Cairo Station, Regret, and Gravemind. They appear in groups. You'll never see a Ranger alone. Combat These Elites are unique in that they hover and strafe in the air during combat. They always wield Plasma Rifles, usually dual-wielding them. They also occasionally operate Plasma Cannons. Though through modding, any weapon can be given to them, Energy Swords included. In zero gravity conditions, they will perch on top of walls or on the side of objects and attack suddenly when an enemy's back is turned. A Ranger's shields are about the same strength as those of a Minor Elite. Consequently, the player should use the same weapons used against lower-ranking Elites. The Plasma Rifle and Needler are effective on large groups. In smaller groups a Battle Rifle, Beam Rifle or Sniper Rifle shot to the head kills them quickly. Background Ranger Elites were the first type of Elite encountered by the Master Chief. That took place in Halo: The Fall of Reach, the Battle of Reach. At that time, they apparently had a different configuration of helmet, as the chief was able to see the Elite's whole face in the encounter. There were Ranger Jackals as well, present at the Battle of Reach. It seems that by the time of The First Battle of Earth, the Ranger Jackals have been replaced in combat by the Drone, which are already suited for space and are much more versatile in aiding the Ranger Elites. Ranger Elites have been observed at The Battle of Reach, Operation: FIRST STRIKE, The First Battle of Earth and on Delta Halo. They were also seen at the planet Reach when the Master Chief returned to the planet aboard the Ascendant Justice. Thus it is possible that every ship in the Covenant has a detachment of Rangers for external security purposes. Though they are best suited for low-G environments, Ranger Elites are able to operate just as well within an atmosphere. This is evidenced by their deployment and functionality in environments like High Charity or Delta Halo. Rangers are distinguished in combat from other Elites by the fact that they wear the Assault Harness in battle. Once banned by the Prophets for its effectiveness, the fact that it was equipped to several Ranger units may indicate a willingness by the Elites to ignore the Prophets decree. Now that the Elites have left the Covenant, the armor that makes Rangers so distinctive on the battlefield is likely to be introduced into wider service. Ranger Elites fire their plasma rifles in waves of long bursts at their enemy rather then shoot short bursts. Trivia *If you look through the eye pieces, you can just see the Elites eyes. *The Assault helmet in Halo 3 closely resembles that of a Ranger Elite in Halo 2. *The Ascetic body is also similar to the Rangers chest piece. A Simple rectangular device running down the middle. Related Pages *Ranger Jackals *Special Operations Elite *Jump Pack Brute Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks